I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics, and more specifically to negative voltage generators.
II. Background
An electronics device (e.g., a cellular phone) may include a voltage generator that receives a first voltage and generates a second voltage that is different from the first voltage. For example, the voltage generator may be a negative voltage generator that receives a positive voltage and generates a negative voltage. The negative voltage generator may be implemented with switches that can be controlled to charge and discharge capacitors in order to obtain the negative voltage. Some of the switches may observe positive voltage levels while other switches may observe negative voltage levels. Generating control signals for these switches in an efficient manner is challenging.